Rain soaked soil
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Five guards. A rainy day in Haven Forest. One infamous Dark Jak. You do the math. Random Dark Jak fic.


Title: Rain soaked soil

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in this fic. Really I don't!

Rating: PG-13. Swearing and small graphical scenes at the end.

Genre: General, Angst and a little Horror.

Game: Jak II. Early in the game. A tiny reference to Jak and Daxter: Precursor legacy.

Summery: Five guards. A rainy day in Haven Forest. One infamous Dark Jak. You do the math.

A/N: I'm just going to pre-warn people. **Scenes at the end are a little graphic. Not bloody just a bit imaginative.** I don't know what you can handle but it should be ok for its rating. I've written more gruesome under the same rating. I'm just warning you so can't blame me that I didn't.

Oh and I edited it! I had so many reviews telling me to clean up my punctuation! So sue me if I was writing this at MIDNIGHT!

So I fix it.

So there!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Rain poured upon the greenery of the forest. Hard soil turned to slush as the familiar patter of rain hit the ground in a continuous manner.

Another knock and he fell to the ground. Another zap and his muscles flared in pain. His gun lost long ago he was at the mercy of the guards. He told Daxter to get help. He didn't want him to share the bashing he got now.

Rifles pointed at his head. His freedom to fight was gone.

He had to surrender.

He had to give up his fight.

He had to comply with their will.

They'll take him back to the shit hole he had been in for two years...

Like hell!

He had a secret weapon. A weapon only considered a myth by the Krimzon Guards.

Foolish guards.

They have no idea.

No idea what awaited them.

No idea that there are tombstones with their name on it.

Poor guards.

Jak gave a chuckle. It gurgled deep from his throat, foreboding and sinister. Some guards that held him at gunpoint shifted slightly. Rain pattered softly on their metallic red painted armor making a plane hollow sound.

The blond man showed no fear and kept on his nerve-racking laugh.

"Shut up!" one of them growled. The laugh had got to him.

Jak didn't stop.

"I said: SHUT UP!" the man whacked him across the face with his gun

Jak stopped and his face jerked away. He slowly turned back to the guard and his stare was a stare that could melt ice. The guard suddenly felt hitting the man wasn't a very good idea.

In fact it was a bad idea.

A very bad idea.

"You shouldn't have done that" Jak's voice turned to a sudden hiss

The guards who pointed their guns at him gripped their weapons. Being prepared for what this outlaw could do.

If only they'd new.

The skin turned faint purple lavender, as the blue blazing sapphire eyes clouded over with darkness. The guards stepped back as suddenly deep purple claws shot out like a dagger from its sheath and thick hard horns shot out from his wild water soaked stingy hair.

The transformed figure laughed.

The same sinister laugh that made the guards nervous.

Only louder.

And more sinister.

"Shit!"

"Great mother of Mar!"

"Cut me balls and call me ma'am!"

"I think I'm in deep Yakow Shit!"

"What are you gaping for? Shoot it! Shoot it!" a loud commanding voice overrides all the other gasping voices

In habit the solders obeyed.

Guns rose.

Poised for attack.

Jak stood there silently and calmly.

"You are such fools" Jak's voice was echoic to the ears, much like Gol's long ago.

The men stood their ground.

Jak was grinning. His sharp teeth were there for all to see.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot!"

The guns went off. Jak immediately sprang abnormally high into the air and landed behind the group of guards. The guards turned but Jak got to them faster. Upon two turning he raised both of his hands and slammed them into the guards. His claws pierced their armour as he drove them in the chest. The claws punctured the heart, which is instant death.

The remaining three shot with all their fear.

Jak used his newfound athletic-ness to easily dodged their bullets and also to snatch a Krimzon Guard gun from one of the new young guards.

Such a young guard.

Barely a week on the force and he has his first encounter with the monster.

And his last.

Hope he'd written his will.

Jak slashed the young tattooed boy in the face. Taking a large portion of his face as well as the mask that was suppose to protect him from such dangers.

The boy screamed.

A painful hurtful cry.

A girly scream.

Pathetic.

Jak kicked the kid down. He took the next one out another by slashing the solder until he screamed no more. The other man stood motionless in shock and horror. His mask betrayed his thoughts and fears.

Then the creature stopped.

It turned.

Rain pattered ever so softly like teasing the guard that peace is right here and he couldn't have it.

He could see his reflection in those murky eyes.

His worn red armour, his blank face...

The creature's hatred,

The creature's sadness,

The creature's anger...

Those black hollow eyes bore right through the guard.

The guard whimpered.

His hands lost grip of his weapon.

It made a splat as it sticked to the muddy forest soil.

The man's breathing quickened as the creature approached.

He backed away.

The creature kept it's intimidating pace.

The guard tripped over a tree root. His backside hit the ground hard.

The creature kept approaching his prey, eager to make the kill.

The man scrambled away as his heels digging uselessly into the soft ground. Pushing himself away was becoming fruitless.

The monster was quicker.

A cold hand grabbed his throat.

The man let out a startled cry.

The monster pushed the man against the rocky wall. The man uselessly struggled against the monster's power. His mask was pulled away; revealing scared green eyes...like Kiera's eyes.

The grip tightened. The monster saw the resemblance.

"Never, ever hit me like that...**ever**... again" the monster hissed feeling anger rise

The monster's foul breath puffed onto his face.

The man wrinkled his noise and resisted the urge to gag.

"Just because you think you have power, you don't go around abusing it"

The cold grip started to crush the windpipe. The man started to choke.

Fear in those eyes. Just how Kiera looked when her greatest fear had come true.

Kiera knew Jack had changed for the worst and pushed him away. She feared him and yet she love him. She loved to be near him but was afraid. Afraid of what his is and he could do.

The monster felt something stir from within.

He hated it.

"Stop looking at me like that!" the creature spat

The man didn't understand and kept the same horrified stare. The same stare when Kiera pulled away, when she saw how different he was to last time they were together.

The feeling grew stronger.

"Stop it!" the demon hissed

The man started to whimper in fear. Rain wet his exposed face, hiding the tears of fear that trickled down his face. The man still had no idea what the creature was on about. He was scared out of his mind that his lips started to murmur incoherent tones. His eyes were begging. Those same begging eyes Kiera put on when she wanted something.

The feeling grew to a strong guilt.

"I told you to stop!" the creature snarled

The creature couldn't stand it. How could he kill when he felt guilty? How could he kill when his conscious was in his way?

In one quick lighting move he drove one his claw in the guard's eye.

The man screamed.

The emerald eye ended up on the demon's purple finger. Skewered by the long nail.

He did the same sick thing to the other eye.

The eyes deflated on the thin nails he shook it off.

The feeling died. He was his demon self again.

The man was screaming.

The demon wanted it to stop.

It was never ending high-pitch.

Another girly scream

Do they recruit girls now?

Jak slammed the man against the wall, "Stop it!"

He didn't stop.

He did it again, "Stop it!"

The scream was continuous.

He slammed again and again.

The man's screams were interrupted with gurgles.

Over and over and over and over and over…

He just kept going and going until the screams were silenced and deep crimson soaked the rocky walls. The demon pulled away. Dark Eco ran out then. The Demon retreated, leaving its destruction behind for one very burdened man to deal with.

Jak.

He saw the eyeless man. He stood shocked at the realization at what he'd done. He jogged backwards then turned only to see what he did to the others. In suspended animation he looked upon them, for the longest time soaking in what he had done. He had so easily took their lives away. In a few moments they were gone.

He fell to his knees. Mud squished at his weight. His heart burdened with guilt and sadness. He looked down and saw his hands bloodied. Rain continued to pour washing him clean of his latest sin.

He turned to the eyeless man. He was thinking of Kiera when he poked them out. Kiera was looking right at him. With fear that whatever Jak had become, she would always be afraid. That emerald gaze burned deep. Jak didn't want her to be afraid but she was.

Only because she didn't understand.

No one did.

What had he become? What happened to the peaceful boy from Sandover?

Jak closed his eyes as warm tears began to swell. His ears surrendered to the harmonious tones of the pattering rain. In that moment he indulged in the silent peace that was never apart of him. After what had taken place here there was still calming peace. Waiting for anyone who is willing to take it.

Daxter returned only to find a bloody massacre. He saw the culprit kneeling in the middle of the gooey dirt. Blood washed away from Jak's hands and soaked into the soil. Great Tree that existed in Haven Forest did little to protect Jak from the rain.

Tears rolled down his cheeks but were lost in the rain.

Quiet and private they were.

Daxter saw them. He made his presence known.

Jak wiped them away as his best friend approached.

"Here's your gun" Daxter offered quietly

Jak took it without word. He placed it in his holster and rose to his feet.

His eyes were dark and etched with lines of depression and sorrow. It made him look as old as Samos. Daxter didn't say a word. Jak walked to the nearest exit with Daxter by his shoulder.

Why does Daxter keep hanging around him?

Time after time. Killing after killing he is still here, still with him.

Does he understand him?

Or is he loyal?

Is it an Ottsel thing?

Jak was glad.

Glad he wasn't alone in this twisted backward world.

He left the massacre behind but memories would remain with him for the rest of his days.

* * *

**The end**

Yes a sad 'fic. Sometimes you get so caught up into the game it's easy to forget the consequences that the characters face.

Sorry it was choppy before but once again my muse seemed to work at midnight.

**Please review. I love feedback on what you think.**


End file.
